Pain
by TripTuckerTheThird
Summary: Callie G!P There's all kinds of pain.


Pain is a funny thing. It can stab, it can pulse, it can press, it can pull, and it can burn. Sometimes all at the same time. Sometimes it can border so precariously on pleasure that the two mix so completely that you can't tell where one began and the other ended.

That's the kind of pain Arizona was in.

It's the good kind of pain.

***six hours earlier***

It started this morning with a text from Callie. _You have tomorrow off, right?_

She replied that she did and when her phone buzzed again, she didn't know what she was getting herself into. Because it was a picture of Callie. Or rather, a picture of Callie's cock. And she was instantly wet and squirming because it was **hard.** And she knew it was hard because it was standing almost all the way flat against Callie's toned stomach. Usually when she was hard and ready to go, Callie's cock would hover over her balls and thighs, perpendicular to her body. But this picture… it was straight up. Straight and veiny and the head was swollen and engorged and flaming red and there was already some precum dripping out.

Arizona had heard about dick pics, had known that girls didn't like them unsolicited. Because who wants to see some dude's - person's - junk. And though this dick pic was unsolicited, Arizona was pretty sure that her body reacted the way Callie wanted it to.

_Are you gonna cum? _Arizona texted back… kind of wanting to run to wherever Callie was and kneel in front of her to watch. Or to help. Or to take it in her mouth. But mostly she wanted to watch.

They hadn't had sex in three days and her first ever dick pic had sent her reeling. Because she knew what it would feel like. In her hands… in her now overly aroused and drenched core… in her mouth… her fingers were itching to touch it… her mouth was watering remembering how it tasted and how Callie's cum tasted… she needed to be filled by it… she wanted to ride it until it was limp and neither of them could take it.

_I've been thinking._ Callie texted back, another picture, this time of Callie's hand on her incredibly hard cock. Arizona barely stifled the moan that threatened to leave her lips. This was so inappropriate for her office.

_Of?_ She sent back, fighting the urge to lock her office door… because she knew what she was thinking of.

_What I'm going to do to you tonight._ Arizona got up and locked her door, not so she could touch herself, she wasn't that kind of girl, but the whimpers that we're leaving her… well they might tell a different story.

And before she could answer another text came through, her favourite picture of the two of them, her leaning up and kissing Callie's cheek while she took their selfie flashed on the screen.

_No, I'm not going to tell you._ This time the moan got out. _But… if I take care of myself now, I'll last longer later._

This woman was going to fuck her tonight, Arizona didn't care what Callie had planned. Hell, she might take the rest of the day off and go to her right now. This counted as a personal emergency right? Her ruined panties… her throbbing and over sensitive clit rubbing against the seam of her pants if she moved her hips the right way… the need to be filled… those were personal emergency day reasons, right?

_I could leave work?_ Arizona offered, already moving towards packing up her things.

_Don't. _

_I want you wet and writhing and needing me. _

_I'll take care of it right now._

It was without hesitation that Arizona flicked her thumb over her phone and dialled Callie's number.

When her girlfriend answered it was with a breathless "Zona" and a grunt, Arizona's centre dripping now, she could feel her arousal gathering on her thighs and probably pooling in her pants.

"You know I love to watch," She husked into her phone, turning in her chair so her back was to the door. "I'll just have to listen. Touch yourself Callie." She begged. She was begging. Over the phone, her fingers gripping her phone and digging into the armrest of her chair as she listened to Callie stroke herself.

"I'm so hard Zona, I've missed you so much." Callie husked, her voice strained.

"I've missed your cock inside me," Arizona whispered back, wanting, hoping, to help her girlfriend. "You're so big Calliope, your cock is so huge as it's inside me, fucking me."

If it was possible, and evidently it was, she got wetter. Listening to Callie's pants, the soft grunts - and she knew what this grunts meant, knew that Callie was close, knew that Callie was lightly squeezing the base of her cock on every downstroke, knew that the precum would be dripping out of the throbbing head by now.

She was seriously considering leaving.

"Are you close Calliope, what are you thinking of?"

"You Zona, always about you, keep talking I'm so close."

"I miss the taste of your cum in my mouth," and she did. Sometimes it was all she could think about. Arizona had been hesitant to do that the first time, to let Callie do it, to come in her mouth… but not anymore. She had learned to love it, like she had learned to love Callie fucking her, and she craved it. Had actually surprised Callie at her own office, snuck under her table and didn't even say a word to her girlfriend before she was on her knees and had Callie's hot cock in her mouth. "I miss the way it feels when you fuck my mouth. You just get so wild, thrusting hard and rough, the way you pull my hair. Fuck Calliope, it's so fucking good. But even better is when you fuck me, you haven't gotten rough with me yet, but I think about it all the time, you taking me and using my body for what you want. I want you to throw your hesitance and inhibitions to the wind Callie, I want-"

And before she could finish telling Callie all the other things she wanted, Callie was coming with a keening moan over the phone, her breathlessness matching Arizona's and the throbbing she felt in her own pussy beating in time with Callie's shallows pants.

Forever or a couple minutes of heavy breathing from both of them later, Callie whispered "see you in four hours," and then hung up the phone leaving Arizona wet, confused, aroused, and more than needing to touch herself.

***three hours and forty seven minutes later***

Arizona didn't want to speed home. She really didn't, but somewhere between Callie abruptly hanging up on her and that weirdly erotic meeting she got pulled into which wasn't erotic in the least, but she only had getting fucked on her mind so even stale muffins were kind of doing it for her, she'd gotten wetter and had to remove her panties. And commando wasn't something she was fond of, generally, but desperate times and all that. So she went at most 10 over the limit, maybe 15 if she were honest.

But then when she flung open the door to their house expecting to find Callie naked somewhere, preferably on their bed but she wasn't exactly picky at this point in time, to find Callie in the kitchen.

Fully clothed.

With what was sure to be a wonderful dinner.

And not naked.

It was disappointing.

"What?" Was all she could muster to say, her dress slacks doing a poor job of containing her arousal. She'd looked it up on her phone, in incognito mode, that for women foreplay didn't always have to be physical. It could just be the act of knowing and desiring what was coming that could have her dripping and ready.

And she was. Dripping. It was hot and sticky as it trailed down her thighs. Ready. She wanted Callie's dick for dinner. Not whatever fantastic meal she'd prepared.

But if Callie's casual dress was any indication, the tight sweats that showed off her not erect cock, that teasing off the shoulder sweater, and her hair up in a messy bun… cock was not on the menu.

Still… it was disappointing.

"Oh, hey babe," Callie called, and Arizona couldn't tell if it was fake sweetness and Callie was lulling her into some sort of weird sex trap or if she was just being herself, "welcome home. Dinner's almost ready." With a quick hug and a perfunctory kiss.

Arizona still couldn't tell.

"Seriously?" Because she was indignant now. Callie got her all riled up, all sex starved and wanting and really more like needing, and then was planning not to fuck her after making her wait.

"It is dinner time, isn't it."

This was most probably a sex trap. And Arizona walked right into it.

"Plus, I made your favourite!"

Okay, so maybe it was just her being sweet.

But her pants were just as ruined as her panties now and she needed to change. "I'm just gonna go…" and she waved in the direction of the stairs, vaguel gesturing because maybe she could take care of the throbin her clit to get through dinner.

Without warning she was face down on their bed, bent at the waist and Callie was leaning heavily on her, strong hands gripped her wrists and held her in place, and she felt another gush of arousal flood from her aching and needy pussy, Callie's hard cock pressed against her ass.

"You're just going to walk away from the dinner I spent all afternoon preparing for you?" Callie's voice was rough and hard, a tone Arizona had never heard from her girlfriend before sending trills or warning down her spine and a tinge of excitement to flood her belly. "You're going to be punished for that."

Good, and Arizona thought she might explode from how much she loved the idea of that.

"Yes," she begged, "I'm sorry Calliope, how are you going to punish me?"

Maybe cock was on the menu.

Her pants were ripped from her waist and dragged down her legs, but stopped around her thighs, limiting how wide she could spread her legs.

And then Callie thrust inside her, a flare of pleasure flowing through her at the rough intrusion. With he legs trapped as they were, Callie felt monstrously huge and she couldn't stop the way her hips were undulating trying to relieve the pressure. It felt so fucking good, all of it, the way Callie was balls deep inside her, how wet she was, and how Callie was using her strength to hold Arizona down, the taller woman's body pressed all along her back, preventing her from moving at all.

"I'm going to fuck you Arizona." Callie husked right into her ear and thrust into her roughly, pulling almost all the way out of her and then slamming back in. "I'm going to fuck you until I'm satisfied. You can come, don't hold back, but tonight is about what I want and I'm not going to stop until I get it."

Definitely a sex trap.

And because she'd been wanting this for four hours. Because she'd been dreaming about Callie fucking her like this for fourteen months. Because Callie was so deep and rough and fucking her so thoroughly and hard, she was only able to count seventeen thrusts and ten seconds of what was to this point the most mind blowing sex she'd ever had in her 34 years, she came.

Hard.

Like… screaming, but since there was no air in her lungs because Callie had fucked it out of her it was kind of like a wheeze mixed with a moan and some nonsensical nonsense spilling past her open and dry lips. She was pretty sure she saw heaven in those ten seconds.

And true to her words Callie didn't stop. Sweet and savoury Jesus she wanted more.

"Mas por favor, más," she begged. Callie had been teaching her Spanish. Mostly for casual conversation, but like her Cuban girlfriend it came out in the bedroom. (_More please, more.)_

"Te voy a follar muy duro, maldita sea, jodidamente duro Arizona." Callie growled, her pace picking up and both of their breathing ragged. (_I'm going to fuck you so hard, god dammit, so fucking hard.)_

"Dios, sí, eso es bueno," Arizona told the bed spread, since Callie's hand was now on her back, either to hold herself up or hold Arizona down, the blonde couldn't be sure. (_God, yes, that's good.)_

Callie had set a relentless pace between her legs, the thrusts long and deep and rough as she slammed her cock into and out of and into and out of and into Arizona. All she could do was hold on. But one corner of the fitted sheet had come loose and her holding on wasn't doing much on that side, but her other hand gripped the bedsheet so tightly that her knuckles were turning white. And it was so good, so painfully and burningly good being fucked like this, like Callie didn't care that Arizona couldn't spread her thighs wider to help either of them, or that the slight tugging of her hair really was helping build the pleasure in Arizona, or that the taller woman's grip on her hips to aid her thrusting, and it was such good thrusting that even though it was hard to move in this position Arizona kept pushing herself back harder into Callie, was going to leave bruises there. Not that Arizona was in the mood to care, she'd been branded by Callie before, love bites and hickeys and all the good kinds of ways to carry her girlfriend with her.

Once, Callie had been edging her, with mouth and fingers and lips and teeth, and just when Arizona was exploding, the most exquisite torture finally over, Callie had bit her inner thigh right close to her sex, the flare of pain sending Arizona flying a second time, even though the first orgasam hadn't faded away yet. The next morning, and several days later, her leg was adorned with a large and nasty purple and black bruise and the faint reddened indentations of Callie's teeth where she hadn't quite broken the skin but done enough damage that she was sure if she'd been murdered Callie would have been the prime suspect.

That night, though, was nothing like what was happening right now. That night they'd established their safe word, _banana_, and Callie was the first to utter it after her cock being in Arizona's mouth for thirty seven minutes. Arizona had repaid the edging favour, bringing Callie continuously up and down, feeling the twitch in Callie's balls which she'd been gripping tightly, they would contract when Callie was close, withdraw into her body and pulse a little, that was Arizona's signal to slow her ministrations on Callie's dick. She didn't remove her mouth, but she didn't suck or lick or twirl her tongue the way that made Callie swear, she held it there until the balls in her hand relaxed again, the glittering muscles of her abs still except for minor twitches. Then, just as she was about to back Callie off the edge once again, the gorgeous lips of her lover which were clenched between her lips before, brokenly uttered their safe word, Arizona took all of Callie's head into her mouth and sucked like her life depended on it.

And then Callie had said it again while pushing Arizona away because she didn't quit sucking, Callie's deflating cock twitching in her mouth and hands.

That night… that night they shared control. But now, quickly approaching the precipice of her second orgasam in five minutes, and even with the inherent safety of their safe word, Callie was completely in control.

And Arizona couldn't even remember what a banana was.

The force of her orgasam took her by surprise, how her vision went black and all of her limbs went simultaneously tense and somehow weightless, her entire focus on the pounding of Callie's cock in her, how Callie was just fucking her like she could do it all day and night, and how nothing else mattered because she was still being fucked, the slapping of their skin and Callie's pace building and drawing her coming into longer and longer and higher peak that she was sure she was flying the fuck apart.

When she came back to her body, her mind had been fucked beyond comprehension, it was to find herself on her stomach still, but now naked in the centre of their bed, and her pussy on fire but empty.

Callie was kneeling behind her, and with a quick glance over Arizona's shoulder she saw that Callie's cock was glistening with her arousal, standing firm and hard against her stomach.

"On your knees." Callie demanded.

Finding her strength Arizona pushed herself into position. Her breath not wanting to be caught and her muscles shaking because though she hadn't done much physical yet, her entire body was ablaze with soreness. Of the best kind.

Groaning when Callie's fingers slid through her still wet and pulsing folds, Arizona bucked her hips into Callie's hands and was punished with a sharp slap to her ass, the muscles in her pussy contracting wildly. "Oh fuck."

"How's your pussy Arizona? Is it ready for me?" Another slap and another groan from Arizona. And though she was generally always ready for Callie and they could get three or four rounds on a good night, but right now… she wasn't sure if she was.

Another swipe of Callie's fingers through her slit had her bucking again. Arizona wanted it, tonight was about Callie afterall, and not that she wasn't getting anything out of it… because she did feel empty, her pussy wanted Callie's dick in it again, but there was hesitance to that wanting.

"I uhh… god I love it when you touch me… I don't know." Arizona finally admitted.

"I'm glad you said that," Callie barked, her fingers tangling in Arizona's hair and tugging roughly so she was looking at Callie again. Beside her on the bed were things that Arizona had never seen before. Well… had never seen in their bedroom before. A bottle of lube and a bunny ear vibrator. (Which she had previously owned, but hadn't used since she'd met Callie, so she'd thrown it out. Their sexual appetite for each other was voracious and their drives pretty much exactly the same so if either of them had needs, the other filled it.)

"What's that for?" She asked, her eyes only on the lube. She knew what it was for, and her inner muscles spasmed again, and her clit throbbed.

"This." Callie said, slipping a single finger into her ass, a deep and throaty groan leaving Callie as Arizona could only moan. "Well, technically for this." Callie amended, her finger slipping out tearing another groan from Arizona, but quickly replaced it with the head of her throbbing cock. The blonde didn't know if the heartbeat she felt there was her own or Callie's.

"You have to go slow." Arizona moaned as Callie's arousal slickened cock rubbed against the opening, a cold splash of the sexual lubricant from the bottle making her entire body twitch.

"But tonight is about what I want." Callie said, that angry tone in her voice again, two fingers slipping into her opening as the sounds of the vibrator filled the room.

"Plantain." Arizona husked, her hips pushing back against Callie's fingers in her ass of their own volition, her pussy throbbing in time with her clit as the ears of the vibrator hummed so close but not quite touching her.

"What's that?" Callie asked, her fingers still slipping in and out of Arizona's ass, both of them grunting and moaning, Arizona's hips still meeting her thrusts unable to decide what they wanted, what flavour of pleasure they were searching for. The vibrator on her clit or fingers in her ass… or both.

"It's a kind of banana," Arizona whispered, another groan tearing from her throat as Callie added a third finger and finally pressed the vibrator to her clit, all of the sensations in her tearing a third orgasam from her, her face falling to the bed because her arms couldn't support her anymore.

When she came down, the vibrator was still on, but Callie was expertly maneuvering it through her folds now, avoiding Arizona's needy and aching clit, the fingers in her ass still sliding in and out.

"I know what it is, why are you saying it?" Callie asked, never stopping the motions of her fingers or the vibrator against Arizona's sex.

Arizona was a hundred percent sure she was going to die tonight because her fourth orgasam was already building and she still couldn't catch her breath and the only thing she felt was pleasure everywhere in her body and soreness between her legs, but it was so good how it felt. Hopefully the coroner would not put her cause of death as 'too much sex.'

"Because I want it too, god even your fingers feel good, but… your cock is so fucking big Calliope, I don't know if I can, please on my clit… yes, thank you, oh god, I don't know if I can handle how rough you're being. It's good… I love it in my pussy, and you're still holding back, I can tell… but… just… start slow."

She knew Callie would listen and respect her, because she knew and trusted her. She knew that if she couldn't handle it or didn't like it Callie would stop. She knew with every fibre of her being that even if Callie was half a stroke away from cumming, she would stop.

"You want it?" Callie asked. Her voice changing and her posture behind Arizona shifting.

"I told you I'd like to try anything with you, I love you and I love it when you're fucking me, but I want you to be happy. You've stopped yourself a few times when you think I'm not, and I don't want that for you." Arizona husked, Callie's fingers still in her ass, the vibrator still on her clit, both slowly moving to draw out her pleasure as she talked. Callie was still in control, because that's how Arizona wanted it, but she could tell that her girlfriend was equally focused on fucking her as she was on her words. "I want to try Calliope, because I know you'll stop if I ask you to. So… plantain."

"Plantain." Callie husked, her motions restarting with a renewed vigour as she focused on bringing Arizona to the peak.

And it was good. So fucking good, her clit and her ass, she was hurtling toward the edge and just as she was about to fall over, Callie stopped. Arizona grunted at the withdrawal of fingers and bemoaned the loss of the vibrator. Pressing her upper body harder into the mattress she used the remaining strength in her legs to push her ass closer to Callie, closer to her dick.

Over the sound of the vibrator she heard the lube pop open and Callie's soft moan as the liquid coated her dick, another cold splash on her ass, and suddenly the tip of Arizona's favourite cock was pressing against her opening, and all she could do was mumble, "I'm ready."

And though it was mumbled to her own ears, Callie either caught the words or read he body language and pushed in.

It was a short flare of bad pain, Callie only half in and her entire body tensed, which made her girlfriend stop. "More lube Callie." The pain had gone as quickly as it came, but it was an uncomfortable sensation.

Callie withdrew a little, staying inside, and added another generous helping of lube to cock and ass, and then pushed in again. The pain was gone, but this wasn't as pleasant as Callie's fingers were.

"Oh, umm, okay…" she whispered, lifting her head so Callie could hear her. Her cock all the way in Arizona's ass.

"Are you okay?" Callie asked. But Arizona could feel the tension in both their bodies. Entirely different reasons.

"It's… it's not my favourite. Are you okay?" Arizona replied, glad that Callie had stilled.

"I don't really like it," Callie admitted.

Callie pulling out was painful again, and she winced, lowering herself to the bed to lay flat, Callie flopping beside her.

Lifting her head so she could look at Callie, Arizona notices that she was still hard, and her stomach was tense. "I'm sorry." She whispered, scooting over until she was half laying on top of her girlfriend and pressing a soft kiss to the skin of a strong and olive jaw.

"What for?"

"Ruining your plans." She really was, before their experiment it had been so incredible the way that Callie took control and did what she wanted, but Arizona could feel the mood in the room change. It still smelled of sex and sweat and them, and she was still turned on so much, as was Callie, but it was different now.

"I will admit that this is not what I envisioned for tonight, you didn't ruin anything honey. Sex is about both of us, it's about what we both like and enjoy, and if one of us isn't having fun, there's no point in doing that." Callie said, and it filled Arizona with the love she had for this woman, so vast and deep.

"What did you have planned, then?" She asked, turning more into Callie's embrace, her hard cock twitching against her hip.

"Let's get into the shower, clean both of us up and then I'll tell you."

Once in the warm shower Arizona took Callie's favourite body wash and gently washed her lover's entire body, her ministrations against Callie's cock slow and deliberate, the moans leaving full plump lips spurring her on. The pain from before was gone, her ass feeling fine and normal, but the burning in her pussy was increasing with need. Calliope has fucked her hard and deep, and judging by the state of the rock hard and throbbing dick in her hands, Callie had enjoyed it.

"How do you want to come Calliope?" She asked, pressing her lips against the hot and swollen head of Callie's cock. "Tell me your plans and you can come anywhere you want."

"I didn't plan that, oh god, I need to come so fucking bad," Callie husked, long and strong fingers threading through blonde hair, gripping roughly but Arizona resisted, trying to draw out Callie's pleasure. Her tongue would swipe gently against Callie's cock in her mouth, but wouldn't close her lips and suck like Callie wanted her to. "I was going to fuck you from behind, like that night, trapping your legs between mine as I pounded into your pussy." Arizona rewarded the honesty and gruff voice with a hard suck, grunts and groans spilling from Callie and "más, más dios mio."

But Arizona didn't give more.

"Then dinner in bed while we recovered, downstairs was a fake." Another long suck, this time taking as much of the hot cock into her mouth. She hadn't quite got the hang of deep throating yet, her gag reflex was too strong, but one day she knew it would come - as would Callie. "Then, oh god, I'm close, so close, I'd make love to you."

This time Arizona didn't let up, she could feel the tension all over Callie's body, feel the heavyness of the balls in her hands and the rough way that Callie was fucking her mouth, the head of her cock jabbing at the back of her throat.

A few more wild thrusts and Callie was coming in her mouth, the hot cum explosive and abundant, spilling past her lips as Arizona just kept sucking. Long moments later Callie pushed her off her dick, which was still impressively hard, and pulled her up, crushing their lips together.

When the kiss broke, Callie had a lazy and sleepy smile on her face, their arms wrapped tightly around each other and a hard cock pressed between them, "Dinner?"


End file.
